


The Best Part of Waking Up is Werewolves in Your Shower

by KiratheCarrionite



Series: Laura Lives and Kicks Some Ass [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiratheCarrionite/pseuds/KiratheCarrionite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura Hale and Lydia Martin make the whoopie in the shower. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up is Werewolves in Your Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asherxslasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherxslasher/gifts).



> Warning: Really filthy porn. Like, really filthy. Much, much filthier than anything I've ever written before. Medium-rare BDSM tones.
> 
> AN: Apparently I get all my best ideas while blow-drying my hair. I was just blowing away today (ha), and suddenly the porn muse hit me upside the head with a two-by-four. I found myself writing this in the space of an afternoon. I now feel slightly dazed and concussed. Also my hair looks funny.

Lydia stretches and hears her joints pop. She feels the strain of overused muscle, taxed to the point of endurance. A muffled sigh whispers over her shoulder, feathery and soft, and she smiles. It's the morning after the full moon, and her skin still feels over-sensitized, almost raw. She can feel rocks and grains of dirt pressing into her bare stomach and thighs, a twig punishing her knee. Her shins feel bruised. They probably are, and it's her mate's fault.

Lydia shifts against the weight against her back. It shifts back, grumbling. The arm around her waist casually tightens, and Lydia sighs, tempted to roll her eyes. It's always the same right after the moon. Her partner seems to forget that Lydia doesn't _like_ being covered in dirt, sweat, and viscera. Not to mention that her bruises are starting to throb, pressed against the hard ground.

Lydia sighs again and indulges this time, rolling her eyes. She begins the arduous task of unearthing herself from tangled legs and limp arms. Her mate grumbles again, breath hot on Lydia's spine, but moves off. Lydia stands and brushes herself off as best she can, dislodging pebbles and leaves from her breasts and sides, but soon gives up. Her hair's a total loss, and the only cure is hot water and conditioner.

Finally looking around, Lydia takes her bearings. It doesn't seem that long ago that the trees had all looked the same to her. Now, she can see the faint trail past a couple bushes, only a few feet away. She doesn't doubt that that was by design, and that if she were to crouch, she would be invisible from the trail. She smiles down at her mate.

Laura's dark hair is also tangled and full of leaves, and her brow is wrinkled. There's a line of dried mud down the side of her face, and her arm is flung out, reaching for Lydia. Lydia nudges Laura's fingers with her toes, and Laura's hand closes into a fist, and her eyes squeeze shut even further. She grumbles something incoherent and rolls over onto her stomach, her matted hair covering her face. Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Fine. But I'm going in and taking a shower,” She says. She nudges at Laura's hand again, but Laura only rumbles back and doesn't move. Lydia snorts and turns back towards the trail, leaving her stubborn mate to the cold hard ground.

Lydia walks briskly, almost a jog, looking for the markers that Laura taught her months ago. She reaches the house easily and enters through the back door. The red paint on it is still fresh and unmarred, as is the light blue on the siding. She bypasses the living room where she knows Allison and Danny will be fast asleep, waiting for the others to come home.

She grabs her robe from the bannister as she passes it, but doesn't put it on. The robe is more for Stiles and Scott's delicate sensibilities than anyone else, and she wants to enjoy her freedom for just a little bit longer.

Finally she meets her reflection in the master bath, and grimaces. Her hair, as she suspected, is muddied, tangled, and full of twigs and leaves. Parts of it are a rustier red than others, but she's learned not to think about that. She double-checks that her towel is where she left it, turns on the water, and jumps into the hot spray. One of the perks of a newly-renovated house, at least this one, is a brand-new water heater.

Lydia sighs in pleasure, allowing herself to soak up the warmth. The morning air hadn't been all that cold, but this is heaven. In an hour or two, she'll be smacking Jackson and Scott while they fight over the last pancake or omelet or waffle while Laura finds a polite way to tell Allison, again, that it's still too soon for her to go out with Scott on the full moon. Stiles will be chattering nonstop the entire time to Derek, who still doesn't talk if he can brood instead. Danny will be calmly pouring orange juice or milk into empty glasses, pausing to pat her sympathetically on the shoulder while Lydia doles out smacks with a spatula.

Right now, though, it's quiet and still. Lydia breathes the hot steam in and works the leavings of the forest out of her hair and skin. She feels light, almost empty, and smiles into the hiss of the spray.

She's nearly worked through her shower routine when she hears the bathroom door open.

“Lee?” says a groggy voice as the door thuds closed.

“Mm?” she responds.

“Good. Joining you,” Laura says. Her voice is still hoarse from the night before, and Lydia silently appreciates the sound of it.

“Mm,” Lydia sighs. The room is warm, there's sunlight coming in from the small window above her head, and Lydia just could not give one half of a damn.

The curtain rustles as Laura pushes it back and climbs in, and the smell of wet dirt fights with the lightly floral scents of Lydia's hair products and shower gel. Laura has a half-smile on her face, and she looks fierce and beautiful, a forest goddess come to take her sacrifice. Lydia giggles at that thought, half-drunk from the warmth and the way her skin still tingles from the slightest brush.

Laura's smile turns into a toothy grin, but she doesn't do anything but turn Lydia around and help her work the last of the conditioner out of her hair. They switch places so that Laura can have a turn at the spray, and Lydia leans lightly against the wall of the shower, watching Laura's dirt fade from her tan skin and wash down the drain.

Laura's head is tilted back and her eyes are closed. Her hair is a wet tangle down her back, being attacked by the hot water and Laura's fingers. Laura's arms are raised, and so are her breasts, and Lydia finds herself leaning forward to lick between them. Her tongue traces up to Laura's collarbone and her mouth comes to rest there, sucking in the taste of warm skin and the remnant of soil. Laura tastes... green.

Laura's arms come down to rest lightly on Lydia's hips. Lydia leaves off with her mouth and just rests her head against her mate's chest, breathing in and out the warm steam and the smell of Laura still fresh from the wild.

Lydia rarely admits it, but she likes the height disparity between her and Laura. Lydia rests at a fierce five foot three inches, while Laura tends to tower at five foot ten. Happily, this puts Lydia right at Laura's breast-height. Right now, with her ear against Laura's chest, Lydia can hear her heartbeat. She hums, content, and Laura hums back.

She snuggles in a bit, and Laura runs her hands up and down Lydia's wet back. Lydia is protected from the spray by Laura's shoulders. Laura's skin is hot against hers, and suddenly she wants more.

Lydia goes up on her toes to bite at Laura's bottom lip, and lick at her chin. It gets her attention. Laura's eyes open, glowing softly red.

“There something you want?” she asks, sounding amused. Her eyes don't leave Lydia's, and Lydia grins sharply up at her.

“Don't tease,” Lydia admonishes, and Laura's expression focuses.

“Coming from you, that's a laugh,” she says, her voice calm. But Lydia can see the excitement starting to build again in Laura's eyes.

“You love to chase me,” Lydia says, not giving an inch.

“You love to be caught,” Laura says, smirking. She still sounds so calm, but Lydia's not having that. She still feels light and empty, but now that emptiness aches. It isn't right.

“Well, you have me. Now what are you going to do with me?” Lydia asks, voice gone impatient. Lydia's never been a fan of waiting, unless it suits her purposes. It doesn't now.

Laura hums, and her hands trail back down Lydia's hips to cup her buttocks, gripping firmly. She hitches Lydia back onto her toes and keeps her there, a casual show of strength. Lydia bites her bottom lip. It may end with it, but Lydia's not going to start this show off with begging.

“Mm. Don't know yet. What do you want, sweetheart?” Laura says. Her voice is light, but her eyes are still focused on Lydia's, the red growing steadily brighter. Lydia inhales, blinking, pushing back the haze that had been pushing in. If she wants this to go farther, this is her time to lay it out. Their play has rules, for a reason.

“Want you to fuck me, with your fingers. Then with Blue. Maybe play with my ass. Up to you,” Lydia says. She can hear that her voice has gone lower, almost throaty. Laura is still staring down at her, her eyes as bright as ever, blood-red and full of pupil. Laura licks her lips, and Lydia can see the sharpness of her teeth.

“Want me to take control, Lee? You want me to make you feel it?” she asks, her voice rumbling through her chest and into Lydia's throat. Lydia blinks up at her lover, already slightly dazed.

“Yes,” she says, and she can feel the languid heat spreading through her chest.

“Are you going to forget to tell me how you are?” Laura asks softly. Lydia shudders out a sigh. Laura's eyes are so bright, dangerous, but her voice is soft. Lydia is safe here, with the water beating down on them both.

“No, Alpha. I won't forget,” Lydia promises. She still feels light, empty, achy. But the ache is warm now. She knows Laura will take care of it.

“Good girl,” Laura says, smiling and leaning down to press a kiss against Lydia's forehead. Lydia smiles back, her chest buzzing with the warmth. She _is_ a good girl.

“Turn around,” Laura commands. Lydia does, facing the white tile of the shower wall. She can see the red of Laura's eyes reflected in the lacquer. “Put your hands on the wall in front of you. Don't move them.”

Lydia complies, blinking water out of her eyes. She'd pushed her hair back from her face so that it fell down her back, but there's still water dripping from it. She can feel every drop as it slithers down her face, the steam pressing in around her, the slight chill of the air now that she's not surrounded by Laura. She's so hyper-aware, and the tile is cold against her palms.

She flinches when she feels Laura's sudden touch right below her bellybutton. She can feel Laura's heat against her back now, and she relaxes into it.

“Color,” Laura says calmly.

“Green,” Lydia says back, confident. Her eyes fall closed as Laura strokes a trail between her bellybutton and the top of her pelvic bone. Up and down, the calluses on Laura's fingers scratching slightly at Lydia's pinkened skin. Laura keeps her fingernails short and filed, for which Lydia finds herself suddenly grateful.

Laura presses closer against her back, and Lydia can dimly feel her breasts and the water pressed between them. Mostly she's distracted by the warmth all around her, relaxing her muscles, and the way Laura is pushing her way between Lydia's labia. She rests her fingers there, snug against Lydia's clit, and hooks her chin over Lydia's shoulder. She can feel the point of it, and the fingers between her thighs. Laura's thumb is rubbing back and forth between the short curls there, almost possessive.

Lydia breathes in, out, catalogues the different sensations. She feels good.

“Green,” she says again. Laura chuckles.

“Good.”

Laura's left hand snakes around to palm Lydia's breast, while her other fingers work their way further inwards. Lydia's never really understood Laura's obsession with her breasts, having never really thought of them as anything but tools herself. Her nipples aren't particularly sensitive, but Laura plays with them anyway.

Laura's fingers start to move rhythmically back and forth inside her, firm and deep. Lydia moves her hips a little, because Laura is pushing against that spot that always aches like a bruise when they first get started.

Laura's left hand moves down from her breast to her thigh, stilling her.

“Don't move,” she murmurs, breath moving against Lydia's neck. Lydia takes a deep breath and stills. Laura hums. “Good.”

Laura's hand moves back up to her breast, and her fingers go back to moving, sliding back and forth. Lydia's eyes open, she looks down and sees the dark hand against her pale-pink skin, disappearing between her thighs, slick with water.

“You're so wet, sweetheart,” Laura comments. Lydia inhales at the feel of her voice vibrating against her shoulderblades, through Laura's breasts pressed against her. “Think any of it's from last night? God, you were so hot for it. You just love getting fucked, don't you?”

“Yes,” Lydia says, her fingers twitching against the tile. Laura loves doing this, loves making sharp-tongued Lydia Martin squirm with her words.

“You think you'd like it if I had a cock?” Laura asks, sounding amused. Her fingers keep working against that one spot. The sweet-sharp almost-pain is gone now, and Laura has all four fingers spreading her wide now, pushing against Lydia's sweet spot. Lydia's eyes close as she licks her lips.

“Mm. Yes,” Lydia murmurs. Laura chuckles, pleased. Lydia feels her shoulders tighten as the muscles in her vagina start to clamp down around Laura's fingers. Laura stops moving, then, and Lydia just breathes.

“Not yet,” Laura says, pulling her fingers away. Lydia feels the loss of her heat, then its return. She feels something hard press against her inner thigh, and looks down.

“Spread a little more,” Laura murmurs, and Lydia obliges, shifting her feet apart. She bites her lip as she stares down at the vibrator, christened Big Blue by Laura. Laura hums as she nudges its bulbous tip against Lydia's folds. She lets it touch, but doesn't push it further.

“What if I could knock you up?” Laura says, nudging the vibrator against Lydia's soft pussy again. Lydia's eyes widen, she gasps, and her hips jerk. She feels Laura's teeth against her neck, briefly. “Knew that would get you. You'd love it, wouldn't you? You'd love getting fucked so hard, so filled up with come. You'd love it, and everyone would know you were mine, and the pack would smell it, scent it out. They wouldn't be able to help it.”

Lydia's eyes close tight, and she bites her lip hard. Laura's hand squeezes her breast hard, then moves down to spread over her stomach.

“Think I'd be able to tell right away? Or would you be so covered in come and sweat and my scent, that no one would be able to tell for days. Hm?”

Laura's been working the vibrator slowly inwards, just letting Lydia feel its weight and breadth. Now, she reaches down and flicks a button, and it starts a low vibration, tickling against Lydia's already sensitive walls. Lydia can't help but clench down on it, imagining that it's Laura's cock, filling her up, making her take it, making her take her come.

Laura's teeth graze her neck again, and she jerks, the sharp sparks shooting straight to her groin.

“It's just too bad I don't have a cock,” Laura says. She starts moving the vibrator, slow at first, and Lydia can feel every inch of it, stretching her wide. She's breathing harshly, and Laura speeds up, plunging into her over and over.

“But you know,” Laura says, her voice a calm point against how roughly she's fucking Lydia. Lydia's straining to keep her hips in place, not to fuck back against the thickness in Laura's hand. Then it abruptly stops. “I'm pretty sure my brother has a perfectly serviceable dick.”

Lydia gasps, and she can't help it, she jerks against the vibrator, her eyes blown wide. It's sick – it's wrong, to imagine – to think about Derek, pushing against her because Laura told him to. God, it's so wrong, something curls in Lydia's belly, and she lets loose a sob, and thrusts against Big fucking Blue.

“God, you'd love that, wouldn't you? You'd love it if I told my brother to knock you up, to force your legs open, rut against you. Maybe I'd hold you, from behind, like this, hold your legs open while he fucks you,” Laura says. Her voice is hoarse again, like she's imagining it too, the sick pleasure of it. Lydia's hands are fists now, pressing into the hard wet tile, and she's so glad that the water's still running, that the others can't hear this with their wolf hearing.

But she doesn't tell Laura to stop.

“I'd watch him fuck you, too. And you'd love it. You love the thought of being watched,” Laura says. Lydia hears a click, and the vibration intensifies, and this time Laura has fingers against her clit, pressing down. She starts fucking her with the vibrator again, faster this time. Lydia can almost imagine that it's Derek, wild and desperate against her, following the orders of his alpha. She can feel Laura's arms against her ribs right now, and maybe Laura would spread her legs for him, would hold Lydia open for her own brother.

It's so intense, it's so sick, it's so hard, punishing her between her thighs. She's tense with it, she's lit up against it.

“Laura, Laura, Laura,” she says, can't think of anything else, she's so close. Laura stops, and Lydia clenches down on empty space. She can feel her back teeth creak with the pressure she's putting on them, so she doesn't whimper. She feels a ghost of Laura's breath against her neck, then she's gone, fiddling with something behind her back. She hears another click, and then – Oh.

“Nn,” she says. One of Laura's fingers is pressing between her cheeks, against her hole, only a thin layer of lube between them. Laura's other hand returns with the vibrator, and there's the imprint of teeth against the meat of her shoulder. The vibrator slides right in, Lydia's pussy is so slick and empty. Laura's voice returns, composed again.

“But that wouldn't be enough for you. You're so greedy. I'd have to call in Derek's little mate, too,” Laura says, moving the vibrator again, almost harsh. Lydia loves it, her body is lighting up, and Laura's finger is massaging against her hole. “He'd be confused, wouldn't he? But Derek would still be moving, would still be fucking you. Probably fucking you even harder, knowing Stiles is watching. Do you think Stiles would be able to resist?”

Laura's finger slips in, even as she asks. And it's – intense. She can't forget it's there, even with the vibrator plunging on, nailing her cervix over and over. The vibration is so intense, she feels it all over, is shuddering with it, her vagina and ass clenching down, relaxing, contracting.

“I think he'd have to pull out his cock. He wouldn't be able to help it,” Laura continues on, her movements with the finger and toy relentless and sure. “He'd jerk off watching you two, watching me make you do it. You'd see him, and know he was only there because I told him he could be. And it wouldn't matter if it was Derek, or Jackson, or Scott. You're so hungry for it. So hungry for me to be in control.”

Lydia's mouth opens, she's breathing so hard, her eyes are open but she's not seeing anything, can't even process the sight of her own toes, curled against the white of the tub. She can only hear herself, saying, “Laura, Laura, Laura, Laura,” can only feel the building ache. Laura's voice anchors her.

“You'd be so pretty, sweetheart. So pretty, taking it like my good girl. Are you my good girl?” Laura says. Lydia sobs once more, and it's too much sensation. Her hips roll and her muscles are contracting over and over, milking the vibrator and finger. They keep moving against her, taking her through it, until,

“Yellow,” she says, and they taper off, stop. Lydia is left, breathing harshly, her eyes shut tight. Laura slips the vibrator out gently, and takes her finger away. Finally Lydia opens her eyes, sighing in satisfaction.

“Sweeheart? How are you?” Laura asks. Her right hand is resting against Lydia's thigh, waiting.

“Green. Touch me, please,” Lydia says. Laura takes two fingers, placing them against Lydia's clit. Lydia shudders. Laura takes them away, then tickles back a few times. Lydia jerks each time. She and Laura both love how oversensitive she is after orgasm, and Laura brings her back down with those soft, sparking touches.

“You're such a good girl,” Laura says. The warmth in her voice fills up Lydia's chest, leaving her smiling.

“Mm,” Lydia says.

“You done?” Laura asks.

“Llama,” Lydia says, her safeword bringing an end to the game. She lets her arms fall, feeling proud that she kept her hands in place the whole time. She feels Laura back away a bit, but she's so dreamy that she doesn't care. A click, a squirt, and the sound of Laura scrubbing her hands. Lydia finds that she's too blissed to move.

“Still can't believe you made 'llama' your safeword,” Laura says, chuckling.

“Never said llama during sex, have I?” Lydia murmurs, still pleasure-drunk.

Laura returns, taking Lydia back to the spray of water behind her. She moves a washcloth gently over Lydia's thighs, vagina, buttocks, cleaning away excess lube and come. Lydia rests in Laura's arms, letting the sound of the water bring her back to reality. Laura lets the washcloth fall, and the slap of it hitting the tub makes Lydia blink. She looks up at Laura, who's smiling softly down at her.

“Good morning,” Lydia says, grinning.

“Morning,” Laura says, grinning back. “I think we used up all the hot water.”

“Excellent,” Lydia says, and Laura laughs, reaching behind her to turn off the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love to hear from you.  
> _______
> 
> This fic is kind of a pre-written post-lude to an AU I've been pondering where Laura doesn't die and instead kicks Peter's ass, because she was the goddamned alpha before him, with years of experience. Anyway. Yet another AU series I'm promising my dear readers. Look forward to it? ...'kay bye.


End file.
